The present invention relates generally to the field of devices and methods for achieving weight loss in humans, and specifically to the use of devices implantable within the human stomach for controlling feelings of hunger.
Various medical approaches are used for controlling obesity. These approaches include diet, medication, and surgical procedures. One of the more successful surgical procedures is the vertical banded gastroplexy or the proximal gastric pouch with a Roux-en-Y anastomosis. However, known complications are present with each of these procedures and more successful options are desired.
Other alternatives include implantation of gastric balloons that prevent overeating by occupying volume within the stomach. Unfortunately, gastric balloons can migrate down the GI tract, causing obstruction and thus necessitating removal.
It is therefore desirable to provide a successful and minimally-invasive alternative to existing approaches for controlling obesity.
A satiation device utilizing principles of the present invention includes a tube having a collapsed position proportioned to permit introduction of the tube into a portion of the stomach. Once positioned within the body, the tube self-expands into contact with the interior of the stomach. During use, food ingested into the stomach passes through the tube. In an alternate embodiment, the tube may be formed of a material that prevents food within the tube from contacting the surrounding walls of the stomach. In one embodiment, the tube may be positionable within the antrum of the stomach. In other alternative embodiments, the device may include a fundal basket which may or may not be attached to a proximal end of an antral tube, and/or a bowel tube which may or may not be attached to a distal end of an antral tube.
In other alternative embodiments, a small pouch is attached to a cage structure such as a fundal basket and positioned at the proximal end of the stomach. In other alternative embodiments, this pouch may be provided without a cage structure and is independently secured against the proximal stomach wall by endoscopy guided sutures or other means.